1. Field of Disclosure
The present invention relates to a display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, liquid crystal displays are classified into in-plane switching (IPS) mode liquid crystal displays, vertical alignment (VA) mode liquid crystal displays, and plane-to-line switching (PLS) mode liquid crystal displays according to the driving method for a liquid crystal layer.
The PLS mode liquid crystal display drives the liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer using a horizontal electric field and a vertical electrical field. According to the PLS mode liquid crystal display, the liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer are rotated substantially in parallel to a substrate by a fringe electric field.